driverfandomcom-20200213-history
Quaternary (episode)
Quaternary is the 5th episode of Driver: You Are the Wheelman. It is the fifth episode of Season 1. Plot *Lamar (James Gandolfini) is going to meet the other times to go and get it right. He tells Millie (Lorraine Bracco) to know how things go in the right way. Millie tells Lamar that there is enough times for things to be right in the case and then he tells him okay. He goes out in the garage. He meets Melissa (Edie Falco) that he needs to meet again during a meet up and then he tells her gotta go to the meet up. He goes to the meetup. He meets Braden (Michael Imperioli) in the meetup to tell him what the things are. Braden tells Lamar to look at the book and then Lamar looks at the book and then he gives it back to Braden and then Braden says oh my gosh did you give it to me and then he says yes and then Braden says okay that book was dirty and then he agrees and then he has had enough about that dirty book and then he says it's time to move on. He tells Braden he is going to a meeting room. In the meeting room he tells Lyle tells Lamar it's dirty I think it is and then he tells him yes it is. Lamar tells Lyle bye gotta locate Gregory. He tells Gregory (Steven Van Zandt) that the jokes are vocasional and then Gregory tells Lamar you are right and then he tells him yes. Bob (Tony Sirico) tells Lamar and Gregory that they are doing things that go inside and then Bob says listen I am the mob and you listen to me and then Lamar punches Bob in the face for telling him to listen to the mob ideas. Lamar leaves the area and then he leaves the meeting. He goes outside to his car and then he tells George (Robert Iler) that he is waiting for things to go right. He takes George back home. He tells George to meet up in a little bit and then he leaves his house. *Lamar drives to the cantina. In the cantina he goes inside. He goes to tell Gracie (Jamie-Lynn Sigler) that the perfect foundation is downwards. Gracie tells Lamar to listen please I will give you a note to write and then he writes a note and hands it to her and then he tells Gracie good time speaking with you bye. He goes to meet Linda (Nancy Marchand) who is going to give more advise in a way that gives good advise to the humour. He tells Linda that I am very glad to see you though. He goes to meet a mafia sergeant named Father Omar (Paul Sculze) who is working on the mafia orders gets his own word straight and then he tells Lamar to make sure the price is down low or it will get a bad grade. He tells Father Omar to clean up what he did and then he joins into a mob question and then he joins into the mob and then a group of mobsters arrive and then Omar kills the mobsters. He goes to meet Gordon Pattinson (Tony Ray Rossi) who is guilty of Father Omar and then he and Father Omar gives themselves sense and then Lamar shoots and kills Gordon Pattinson and then he leaves Father Omar behind. He and Father Omar goes to meet Joni (Oksana Lada) to make sure that any thing wins as anything else and then they tell Joni to let it out. He and Father Omar takes Joni to a gym building. *In the gym building He, Father Omar and Joni looks in to make sure that the betrayal is not taking place and then they head to the gym locker room. He and Father Omar gets changed into their gym clothes and then he finds themselves looking through. He and Father Omar meets a female coach named Reva (Lisa Arning) to make sure that the rights aren't aware of capable idea's. He and Father Omar along with Reva and Joni finds out that a crime boss named Bucky (Ross Gibby) is a coach who is a crime boss now and then he and Father Omar finds out that Bucky will eliminate Lamar and then Lamar shoots and kills Bucky and then they leave the gym. He, Father Omar and Joni goes to meet another gym coach named Davey (Mark Kamine) who is a crime boss afailates a mob nickname and then he fights Davey and then Lamar bashes him on the head with a baseball bat killing him and then he leaves the area. He goes into the fields outside and then he finds a gas stamp owner named Scribble (Michael Manetta) who is a mob member finds himself outside and then Joni kills Scribble who is going to give up on the things. He finds a dropout mob student named Russ (Keith Nobbs) who is going to give on a mob status and then he shoots and kills Russ. He finds a serial killer named Rusty (Luke Reilly) who is giving himself on the mob this year and then he shoots and kills Russ and then leaves. *He goes to the church. At the church he tells Father Omar that he is going inside with him. In the church he tells Father Omar that things will get serious. He tells Cynthia (Sarah Thompson) on how to do things in the right way. He and Omar finds Lyle looking and staring at the doors and then finds a girl named Omar's daughter (Olivia Zaro) to do it and then they meet a boy named Boggs (Brett Glazer), a girl named Irving (Jenni Graham) and a boy named Oliver (Carlos Valenzia) who is going to give on and then they say good day's count. They say thank you. He tells Lyle let's go. Deaths *Mobsters. *Gordon Pattinson. *Davey. *Scribble. *Russ. *Rusty.